Episode 1883 (25 December 1999 - Part 2)
Synopsis Peggy runs out telling Frank she's been humiliated. Frank asks her what they are going to do - Ian thinks the place is his. Phil sits around at home and then suddenly realises that Jamie is having a terrible time, and asks him what he wants to do - they can do anything. Jamie says pathetically "Can I open my presents now?" Terry and Irene finish dinner with Troy. Troy asks Irene for some time alone and throws away all the bread and then makes Terry get some more from the shop. Troy and Irene have a kiss. Terry sees Rosa who suggests to him that he should take more notice of Irene and have a weekend away from Troy. Terry wonders what she means, but as he's at the shop he thinks more about it and then returns home and everything falls into place. He goes home and looks for the bread, and finds whole wrapped loaves in the bin. He tells Irene that he thinks he left the shop unlocked and asks her to lock it. Troy offers to go with her, but Terry manages to stop him. Then, after Irene has left, he punches Troy on the nose, totally surprisingly. Terry asks Troy if he's been sleeping with Irene, and Troy says it just happened, and he's sorry. Terry says he must have worked really hard, because Irene is not an easy lay - "How long did it take? Weeks? A Month?" Terry says it must have been hard for Irene being chased by a good-looking young man. Terry says if Troy really loved Irene he'd take care of her for the next 30 years if that's what she wanted, and he will walk away because he loves Irene so much, he would hand her to him on a silver platter. Troy snivels that he will do whatever Terry wants, and Terry says Troy has five minutes to get his stuff together and get out, and if he ever contacts Irene, he will kill him. Troy leaves, and Irene returns home later. Terry says Troy left on a trip - he got an offer to go backpacking and has gone. Irene says desperately that he must have left a phone number, and Terry says no, and "That's probably the last we've seen of him. The youth of today eh? No responsibility." Irene runs out of the room to cry. It starts snowing and everyone goes out to stand in the snow, mainly happy - Terry hugs Irene and asks if she's OK, and Barry and Natalie are back, and Pat and Roy are pleased to see them. Credits Main cast *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Morgan Whittle as Ben *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Sid Owen as Ricky *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Edwards Savage as Steven *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *James Alexandrou as Martin *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Leila Birch as Teresa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Race Davies as Jackie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Jamie Jarvis as Troy Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns